Wet wipe concentrates are available on the market. However, these concentrates often contain water in significant amounts which require that preservatives be added to the concentrate. The problem with adding a preservative to the concentrate, is that the final end use of the concentrate may be limited and most preservatives are viewed negatively. But a concentrate that does not require a preservative allows the flexibility for the wet wipe manufacturer to add any preservative they wish to, based on the particular end customer. Further, the presence of water makes the concentrate less cost effective i.e., less concentrated).
Also many of the concentrates available are generally hazy. This haze is a sign of instability in the concentrate, i.e., it can mean the concentrate will have a short shelf life on storage and separate
There is a need in the art to provide a wet wipe concentrate that is highly dilutable, preservative free so that the end use of the concentrate is not limited, is highly stable during storage prior to use, and is essentially clear. The present invention provides an answer to that need.